A Mutant Boy's Love Shines
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: What happens if you bring two mutants together that has the same dream over and over again but about the future untill they meet. If you do not like OOC then Don't read. Please do not flame. I do not own X-men: Evolution it's by Marvel Reted T for Blood.


In the hallways of the Xavior institute a blue creature walked into the Professor's office. "Professor......For some reason.....I've been having this srtange dream over and over again every night about this girl that comes to our school......then it sviches over to vehn ve're at lunch and then she get's picked on cause they say she looks different then the rest...and then....She.....makes rocks float in the air and hits the boys that are making fun of her in the back of there heads vith the rocks....and then she runs away......after that I vake up" said the blue creature.

"Yes.....I've been looking into your mind as you were speaking.......it's telling you something.....And yet this is something had hasn't happened yet......but she is definutely a muntant.......Kurt When you meet her bring her here after school....I would like to have a word with her" Said the professor as he rolled over to the blue creature.

"Alright but Vhen Vill she arrive at the school" Kurt asked.

"I'm assuming tomarrow....maybe the day after.......but keep a close eye on her Kurt her powers rely on her emotions.........Fallow her when she runs away...But do not scare her" he said.

"Alright I understand Proffesor.........Vill she stay here vith us so that she can learn to controle her povers" he said calmly as he looked off to the side.

"if she will accept the invitation" Said the professor. he looked closely at his eyes and smiled. "you may not've met her yet but your already starting to show very little feelings for her......you can tell by the look in her eyes that she will be a very kind hearted girl and has many............."hidden" talents that you will enjoy........be warned she will deny that she has powers I'm sure you two will get along very well" he said as he rolled his wheelchair back to behind his desk as Kurt walked out of the room.

"Vhat does he mean by hidden talents........I mean yeah sure she looks like she has some talents.......and Vhat does he mean by Very little feelings" He said to himself as he went into his room.

The next day Kurt was sitting in his seat reading his book when the teacher cought his attention. "Class we have a new student today so please make sure to give her a warm Beyville High welcome Everyone this is Mikushi Mitsukai" She said as she put her hand on a girl with long silver hair with a gold streak, a blue streak, and a yellow streak with blueish silver eyes.

Everyone but Kurt wispered to eachother saying that she looked different. "hey Kurt don't you think that girl looks weird I mean look at her hair colors they're hideous" The boy sitting behind him whispered.

Kurt didn't answer. he just stared at the girl with wide eyes. "That's the same girl from my dreams" he thought.

"hmm let's see where should we place you.........Aha Why don't you sit next to Kurt" Said the teacher as she pointed to the seat next to him.

She walked over and sat down but didn't look at him. She just sat there looking down in sadness. He looked over and saw how beautiful she really looked up close. "H-hi I-I'm Kurt" He struggled as he held out his right hand for a hand shake.

She looked at it and shook it with her right hand noticing the feeling of his fur. Just then they both felt a shock from their hands and they gently but quickly pulled away. ".......M-Mikushi.......my parents used to call me Miku for short" She said sadly as they stoped shaking hands.

"Mikushi's a beautiful name and I also like the nickname as vell.......but vhy do you say 'used to'....did something happen betveen you and them" He asked.

"Y-You do.....no one's ever said that my name was beautiful before........I'd rather not talk about my parents right now...........I noticed when I was standing up there that people were calling me names" She said as she looked at him but then looked back down in sadness.

"Don't listen to them they're not like you and me.....hey what's your next class" he asked.

"English why" She replied.

"that's my next class as vell......vould you like me to shov you around......During english class ve go to lunch vhy don't you sit vith me and my friends" he said. just then the bell rang.

"Alright if your frineds don't mind" She said.

"Nah they von't come on let's go fallow me Miku.......is it alright if I call you Miku" He said as he headed to the door. When he got to the door he waited for her and when she got to the door he opened it for her. "Ladies first" He said as he guestered her.

She smiled. "Your such a gentleman......and yes you may call me Miku" she said as she walked out of the door with Kurt behind her.

When lunch finally came Kurt was on his way to show Miku where him and his friends sit when all of a sudden she was blocked by Dunkin the school's quarterback as two of the other football players grabed ahold of her arms. "Where are you goin freak" he said as he looked closely into her eyes.

"Let me go" She said as she tried to brake free from their grip.

"Oh no Vhat can I do" Kurt thought as he looked around. Just then he saw Scott and Jean. he ran over to them. "Scott Dunkin's picking on the nev girl and I don't knov vhat to do can you help me" He asked.

Scott looked over at dunkin and then at the New girl. "is that the girl from the dreams you told us about" He asked.

"Yes" He said as he looked over and saw that the rocks around her started levitating in the air and hit the two who were holding her down in the back of their heads just as he had dreamed.

"I Sugest you fallow her before she gets caught" Said Scott as he saw Miku running away off of the school grounds as she began to cry.

Kurt ran after her then once he was far enaugh from everyone he teleported to the corner she was coming up on. When she got to the corner he came out and gently grabed her hand. "Miku Vhat's vrong" he asked as he pulled her to him.

The feeling of his hand make her jump. "Kurt....how'd you catch up to me" She said as she looked at him with tears running down her face.

He looked at her then looked down. "I teleported to you" He said as he looked up at her.

"Teleported.......how" She asked.

"Ve are mutants.............ve're Humans only vith special abilities" He said.

"me....a mutant......no...no I can't be one" She said.

"You are didn't you notice vhat hit those bullies in the back of the heads......that vas you Miku" he said as he smiled a little.

"Your wrong I don't have any powers.....I can't have powers...................I just can't" She said as she tried to brake free from his grip. she felt a shock like before struck her hand as he held it.

"Come vith me there's some one I vant you to meet" He said as they walked twards the institute.

He led her through the gates and up to the front door where Professor Xavior was waiting with a tall dark woman with white hair standing becide him. he looked closely in her eyes. "She looks exactly like the girl in your dreams...I'm surprised that Cerebro didn't pick up her power signal" He minded to Kurt.

"Professor Storm this is Mikushi Mitsukai.....Miku for short" Said Kurt.

"it is an Honor to finally meet you Miku I am Professor Charles Xavior and this is my school for gifted youngsters such as yourself and Kurt where you can learn to controle and harness your abilities" said the professor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too professor but i don't have any special powers" she doubted.

"but you do Miku.....please come over here" he said as he guestered her to come closer. She walked over to him as he put his hand on her forehead and consentrated hard as he saw through her past. when he took his hand off he looked at her. "So I see.......This is your first year in a real school Before today you were homeschooled by your parents...........I am sorry about what happened to them You are welcome to stay here if that is what you desire" he said.

"vhat do you mean Professor" Kurt asked as he walked becide Miku.

"Remember the subway explosion over the summer Kurt" he asked.

"Yes I remember it all too vell" he replied.

"Her parents.......were in that explosion......and they didn't survive" he explain.

Kurt's and Storm's eyes widened then he looked at Miku. "I'm sorry Miku.....I didn't knov" He said sadly.

"Since then I had to get a job and earn money......that's how i'm attending Belville High School........but I only had enaugh money to attend there for two months......after that I will have to search for anouther job" She explained.

"You should stay vith us Miku" Said Kurt.

"......Why should I I don't have any powers or anything" She said.

"but you do Miku" he said as he sighed but smiled. "You should stop doubting yourself Miku....and start thinking positive...and I'm gonna make you become positive no matter hov long it takes me" Said Kurt.

"...........Alright fine I'll stay" She said as she looked at Kurt. "As if I have a home to return to anyway" She thought to herself.

"You have a new home now Miku and that's with us" The professor minded to her. "She will be staying in the room next door to Kurt's then" He said.

"YES" Kurt said happily as his body became blue and furry and his hands turned from five fingers to three, and his toes from five to two, long but small pointy ears, and a long tail with an arrow at the end as he jumped for joy.

Her eyes widened as she saw his form but then laughed as she saw him jumping. "I'm glad I met a friend like you Kurt" She said as she smiled at him blushing slightly.

He looked at her and smiled back also blushing then realizes that he's not waring his duisquise. "Vell Vhat do you think of my real form" He said.

"I gotta say blue is my most favorite color and those pointy ears are so adorable" She said as she looked closely at him blushing a little more.

"chicks can't resist the fur......Eh Come on I'll shov you to your room" he said as he blushed at Miku's comments then gently grabed her hand. he led her up the stairs and through the hallway his room was at. "This is my room and this one is yours" he said as he pointed at the door to his room then opened the door to hers.

"This is....my room" She asked as they walked in. There was a package lying on the foot of the bed. "He knew I was gonna accept the invitation but how" She thought.

"look ve even have our own balcony and it's a great viev of the fountain" he said as he opened the door to the balcony guestering her to go out first as he steped aside.

She walked out then looked over and noticed that Kurt's room and her room shared the balcony. "Your right Kurt it is a great view of the fountain" She said as she looked down and saw the beautiful fountain in the garden.

"If you need anything my room's next door......but you already knov that so let me knov if you need anything alright" He said as he looked at her and smiled but then blushed slightly and looked away.

"Alright I will" She said as she smiled. She started to blush. "W-We should get back to school the teacher is probibly worried about us by now" She said shyly.

"Yeah ve should shouldn't ve" he said as he guestered her back inside first.

She smiled. "Always a gentlemen huh Kurt" She said as she headed inside with him fallowing her.

"I do goof off a little nov and then" he admitted as he put his hand behind his head. she smiled at him which made him blush a soft cherry red which then made her laugh. "Vhat's so funny" He asked.

"Your face it was blue a second ago now it's all red" She said as she calmed down to a soft giggle. he smiled as he blushed a little more.

"Kurt....come downstairs I have a favor to ask of you" The professor said to him using telepithy.

"I have to go the perfessor's calling me...I'll leave you to get changed into your uniform I'll be downstairs if you need anything" he said as he headed out her door shuting it behind him and walked downstairs.

"Alright" She said to him. She ploped on her bed. "Man what is up with me today.....I've been acting strange since I met Kurt in first piriod..........so far we have piriods one through three together.......And why is the professor letting me stay here..........Let alone my room is next door to Kurt's.............does he......does he know something about me" She thought to herself. "it's strange how I can understand what that blue fuzz ball says" She said as she looked up at the celing. when she thought about Kurt she started to blush but then shook out of it. "What is up with me..........Why do I feel so strange whenever I'm around kurt or when I even THINK of him......I can't seem to get him out of my mind" She said as she got up and tried on her uniform.

"You vanted to see me professor" Kurt asked.

"Yes......Tomarrow Jean, Scott, Logan, and I are going to her appartment to bring her things here so after school don't bring her here untill dusk alright and tonight you can give her a tour of the institute you know show her the ropes and explain to her about the training rooms later on I will show her Cerebro" Said the professor.

"Right.....but if ve can't come here untill then vhere can I take her" He asked.

"Whatever you two want to do it's up to you" He said as he turned around. "Oh and one more thing.....you know how she said that she only had enaugh money to attend school for a couple of months" He asked.

"Yes" He said sadly as he remembered her exact words looking down in sadness.

"I enrolled her for the whole school year.......she will be in every one of your classes except for two...three of them you already know which are math, biology, and literature, but you also have histery with her as well The only two classes that you don't have with her are chior and Ceramics.......You have shop class during her fifth piriod so your classroom is next door to hers and her chior class is right accross the hall from your computer class that way you can be close to her if something should ever happen to her" He explained.

"So I have shop vhile she has ceramics...........vhat's ceramics" He asked.

"Ceramics is a class that you make things out of clay and........who knows maybe you might make something special for her" The perfessor replied.

"Vhat do you mean by 'if something should ever happen to her'" He asked.

"I fear that all of the other students in her classes will not like her and may try to pull something later on in the year or they may try to upset her somehow.......but right now you don't have to worry as long as your with her or near by her she will be safe That's why I put her in the room next door to yours....I trust that you can protect her from harm" he said.

"Oh absolutely poressor I vill protect her......So did Cerebro find her" He asked.

"No....She did use her powers recently before you met her but Cerebro never picked up her signal......I think you were the one that found her when you had those dreams about her" he said.

"Vut.....hov could I have" Kurt asked.

"that is something I will have to find out tomarrow right now you should get back to her she's waiting for you" He said.

Miku closed her eyes as she thought of Kurt. She smiled as she started to blush but then started levitating off of the bed and into the air without realizing it. She opened her eyes moments later and sees that she's levitating. "What the" she said just before she began to fall.

"Alright" He said. Just then he heard a loud thud from Miku's room. "MIKU" he said worriedly as he teleported to her room. when he saw her she was on the floor holding her head with her hand. "Miku are you alright" He said.

"Yes I'm fine Kurt I-I just fell off the bed" She lied.

He looked at her and blushed as he saw her in her new outfit. "Vov.....you look pretty Miku" He said as his blush deepend.

She looked off to the side as she blushed. "T-Thank you" She said.

He looked closely at her then smiled and gently messed up her hair. "Just try to be more careful next time you had me vorried" He said

"I worried.....you" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"of corse that loud thud that I heard vorried me I thought you seriously got hurt" he said as he stood up then held out his three-fingered hand for her five-fingered hand.

She gently took it and he helped her up. "I'm sorry I worried you then I'll try not to let it happen again" She said as she smiled.

"it von't happen again not vhile I'm around" he said as he gave her a gentle noogie.

"What are you called when you are in battle I mean surely you can't just go around during battle saying 'Kurt is in the house' I mean you can't just give away your real Identity so the professor has to give you a battle name" Miku asked.

"I'm called Nightcravler during battle but at school I'm just regular old Kurt" He replied.

"Why do they call you that Kurt" She asked.

"I dunno girl it's just the name the professor gave me" He said.

"Hmm....I might have a hypothasis....maybe they call you Nightcrawler because your blue and the color blue can mean lots of things....night time meaning one of them..........either that or you just like to crawl around at night" She said as she giggled lightly.

"Maybe vut ve'll have to find out for ourselves.............So has the professor given you a battle name yet" Kurt asked.

"Actually I have her name will be 'Illusion'...you'll have to find out the meaning to her battle name for yourself I have a feeling that it'll be a power you'll definutely enjoy" The professor minded to him.

"I don't have one yet but I might soon enaugh" She said.

"he's already given you a battle name..........vut I don't exactly know why he's calling you that one" He said. "professor is it alright if I tell her what her name is.......maybe she might know what it means" he thought to Professor Xavior.

"Go ahead but she already knows what it means Kurt" He minded back.

"Your name's Illusion.....that's a good battle name for you" he said.

Her eyes widened. "No it's not" She said as she looked off to the side in sadness. She noticed that they were out on the bolcony again and the sun was setting.

"Vhy I think it's a beautiful name" Said Kurt as he looked over at her. he noticed that she was starting to cry. He gently grabed her chin with one hand and dried her tears with the other then smiled.

"Let's just say that I've had alot of bad memories with a power..........i'm not sure why I even use it in the first place" She said as she grabed his hands and took them off her face.

"please....tell me vhat this pover is" He asked.

".......I can create illusions of people other then myself....It's how I can get from one place to anouther without getting caught.........but I can only create them if I sing a song, play an instrament or do both at the same time............and the last time i've done it was when I was doing a battle scene I kept on seeing in my head and there's a song that goes with it" she explaned.

"A battle scene..........Vith Vho" he asked.

"me and anouther girl...........during the song I'm loosing but by the end I end up as the victor..........I can never remember who the other girl is but....I know that she's from somewhere in my past" She said.

"Hmm....So far you can create illusions and pick things up with your mind like jean can.......Vhat else can you do" He asked.

"I'm not sure what else I can do..........Understanding what your saying could be anouther power i have" She teased.

he laughed softly. "I don't think that's a pover......most everyone here can understand me" He said as he calmed down. "hey come on I'll give you a tour around the place before it gets too late out and so that you don't get lost tomarrov" he said as he held out his hand for hers.

She smiled and gently grabed it. "....hey Kurt......What's it like to Teleport from place to place" she asked.

"it's kinda fun actually.......vanna find out for yourself" he asked as he smiled.

she smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright let's see Vere should I take you......I KNOV" he said just before he teleported. He appeared close by the fountain. "Come vith me there's something I vanna shov you" he said as he lead her to the fountain.

When they got to the fountain her eyes widened. "wow it's so beautiful Kurt I've never seen a fountain like this before" She said as she looked closely at the statue on the fountain. "Hmmmm" she hummed as she looked at the statue, then at Kurt, then looked around for something like a broken piller. When she finally found one she giggled softly to herself.

"Vhat's so funny" Kurt asked confusily.

She began to humm a tune as she closed her eyes thinking about kurt sitting on the broken piller looking at an illusion of herself sitting under a tree reading a book.

the real Kurt's eyes widened. "vov" He said quietly as he listened to her song but not looking at the illusions. She gently tapped him on the sholder and pointed to the piller. He looked over and seen that the illusion of her was singing the song the real miku was humming for that book she was holding was sheet music then sees the illusion of himself looking at her listening to her song. his eyes widened more. "Miku your amazing" He said softly.

When the song was finished she stoped humming and the Illusions disappeared. "What do you think.......I kinda made your pose look kinda like the statue's on the fountain." She said as she blushed.

"I loved it Miku.....the illusion of you sang beautifully and you hummed gorgousely along with her....it vas like a duet sung by only one angel.......Your voice is so calming that it vould put a baby to sleep" He said as he smiled. He realized what he had just said and looked off to the side as he blushed madly.

She blushed as she heard those words from Kurt. "T-Thank you Kurt" She said.

"Come on let me shov you the rest of the institute" he said as he gently grabed her hand and teleported. He appeared just outside the training room. "This is the training room....it's how we learn to controle our povers" he said as he opened the door. Her eyes widened as she started walking forward but Kurt gently grabed her arm. "vait....if you valk any further then the defences will activate and vill blast at you vith everything they've got.......they could kill you if your not properly trained" he said as she looked at him.

"Why do they even have a defence system in the training room anyway" she asked.

"truthfully I'm not sure but I think it's just in case if the enemy comes in" He replied as he looked at her then teleported out of the training room shutting the door behind him. After the tour he teleported back to their balcony. he looked over and saw that Miku was starting to get tired. "Getting tired Miku" He asked.

"A little......but I'm not ready to go to sleep yet" She said as she yoaned.

"Miku you need your rest....you've been through alot today" He said as he stood on the balcony's railing.

"I'm fine Kurt really I am" She said as she started to doze off.

He smiled and gently jumped off the railing then grabed her hand. "Come on Miku your tired so you should sleep becides it looks like it's gonna rain" he said as he gently draged her inside. She yoaned.

"I'm fine Kurt really" She said. but Kurt didn't listen he just set her into her bed and tucked her in.

"I'll see you in the morning.........I'll be right next door if you need anything" He said as he gently messed up her hair a little then teleported into his own room.

A month later Kurt woke up to soft quiet music playing coming from Miku's room. "Someone's up early" he said to himself as he smiled closing his eyes as he listened to the beautiful music Miku was playing. he teleported to her room as he saw her dressed and ready for school already. She was sitting on her bed playing with a flute she had braught with her. She jumped when she heard him teleported. "Vhat is that you're playing vith" he asked curiously.

"Oh You scared me.........did I wake you Kurt I'm really sorry.....it's called a flute" She said as she looked up at him.

"Sorry I scared you..................it's alright you didn't vake me next time I'll let you know that I'm teleporting in here.....a flute huh......that looks avsome" He said.

"you could've just came in through the balcany door" She said as she looked at him and smiled.

"yeah I guess I should've" he admitted as he put his hand behind his head. She looked at him and smiled.

"now go get dressed your gonna help me make breakfast for everyone" She said.

"vait you can cook" he asked with wide eyes.

"I've been cooking since for as long as I can remember. I started out as doing small things for my mom then she taught me how to cook by the time I turned ten and I've been cooking ever since" She explained.

"Cooool.......Anything you vant me to do I'm on it" he said.

She laughed. "Well first you should go get dressed I'll be downstairs in the kitchen getting the things we need set Teleport there when your finished alright" she said.

"You got it" he said just befor he teleported to get dressed.

She went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. She went to all the cabnets and got out all the bowls and cooking utencles she'll need then went through the fridge and grabed out everything she'll need from there as well.

five minutes later Kurt teleported downstairs into the kitchen. "Nightcravler reporting for duty ma'am" he said as he saluted her. She giggled.

"All right private we've got alot of work to do so let's get to work" She said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" He said. her giggle soon turned into a soft quiet laugh.

"You are so goofy Kurt" She said as she calmed down. He looked at her and smiled widely as he put his hands behind his head.

"I try my best.....Vhat do you vant me to do" he said.

"Can you brake these eggs and put them into this bowl. We're gonna dubble this recipe on the count of how many mutants are in this institute so we're gonna need alot of everything that's on this sheet" She said as she gave him a sheet of paper. "it says that we need two eggs but since we're gonna dubble it we're gonna need four eggs" she said as she showed him how to brake the eggs. "I'll get the flour and everything else then you can beat it"

"Beat it.....vhat do you mean by that" He asked confusingly.

"Seems that you haven't seen anyone cook before have you" She said as she got out an egg beater.

"I've seen my mother cook lots of times I've just never seen her use one of those before" He said as he examined the egg beater.

"here...you turn it on like this.....and then these buttons are how fast you want the metal spinners to go see" She said as she showed him how to use the beater after he had broken the eggs as she poured in the flower.

"This is fun" He said as she saw her pouring in the flower. "Vant me to help with the flover" He asked.

"No thanks I got it but what you can do is set the table. have you helped your mom with that before" She asked.

"Yes I used to set the table and clean the dishes for her" he said as he got out the plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses and set them all around the table in the order they're suposed to be set up. "Hov does it look Miku" he asked when he was done.

"very good Kurt. I'm finished mixing the ingrediants now we just need to put it into the oven and wait till it's done alright" she said as she put the mixed ingrediants into the oven and set the timer for thirty minutes.

"Vhat are we making anyvay" he asked.

"breakfast casseral it's very good..or at least the way I make them they are" She said as she looked at him.

He looked at her and noticed that she had Flower all over her and he laughed gently. "is cooking always this messy" he said as he pointed at her.

She looked down and noticed how messy she was and joined in on Kurt's laughing. "Not really but sometimes it can be if your dubbling the ingrediants" She said. She grabed a small handful of flower from the bag while kurt wasn't looking and threw it on his cheeck. "there now your a little messy" She said as she giggled. He joined her.

"nov ve're both messy" he said.

"you not as much but as for me I say I have to take yet anouther shower before school starts" She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Vell school doesn't start for anouther hour or two so go ahead I'll take it out vhen it's time to alright" he said.

".......you sure Kurt" She asked.

"Positive nov just go and get ready for school" he said as he gently pushed her out the door.

"Ok........I'm counting on you Kurt don't burn it alright it's for the whole institute" She commanded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" He said as he saluted her. She giggled then walked upstairs.

After breakfast they walked to school. Kurt walked becide her on the outside of the sidewalk, closest to the street. "So vhat do you vant to do after school" He asked.

"If we have homework I'd like to get that done as soon as posible but what I really wanna do is go to the park.......of all my life I've been here I've never not once been to a park before" She said.

"vhy don't ve go to the park then and do our homevork there.....As long as the ducks and geese don't eat it before ve get done with it" He said. She giggled.

"I'd love that Kurt" She said as she smiled lovingly at him. he blushed madly then looked off to the side. She looked ahead of them and saw that they were at school. "Kurt we're here" She said as she looked at him. "you might want to put that watch of yours in action or else people will see you" She said as she pressed the button on his watch wich made him look more human. "There that's better" she said as she smiled.

He looked infront of him and noticed that they were indeed at school. "S-so ve are.............Thank you Miku" He hesitated to say but then looked down and noticed what she had done.

They walked inside and went to their lockers then headed into their first class, Biology. When they got into the classroom they sat at their assigned tables which were next to eachothers. Infront of them was one worksheet and some dead animals in jars. "This is Animal cuelty" Said Miku as she looked and observed the jar that had a dead star-nosed mole inside it.

"I agree vith you there Miku" Kurt said.

"Alright class the person sitting next to you will be your partner for this lab and for the rest of this class what I want you to do is observe the jars and figure out what the difference each animal have and what similarities they each have and don't say 'they're dead' as one of them you have to be more spesific then write your similarities and differences on the worksheet with your name and your partner's name on the paper then handed it in finished by the end of class. The reason why I'm giving you this assignment is because we will be going to the zoo next week to compare what all animals have in common" Commanded the teacher as she walked around the room. everyone in the room cheered as she talked about the feild trip.

"The zoo huh....big whop" whispered Miku.

"What was that Miss. Mitsukai" Said the teacher as she walked over to Miku and Kurt.

"Nothing Mrs. Sakura" She said.

"That's what I thought" the teacher said as she walked away.

The two began to work on their assignment. After class Kurt waited for Miku then as soon as they got out of the classroom. "hey Miku why do you not like to go to the zoo" He asked.

"I've been there many times and I basically know everything about the animals there.......it's like I could read what their thinking just by looking at their eyes" she said as they headed to their next class.

"Seems that you have more povers then meets the eye" Kurt said. "So that's vhat the professor ment by 'hidden talents' now all that leaves is what he means by 'very little feelings'" he thought to himself as he looked at her and blushed slightly. "Professor have you figured out anything on vhy I was the one that found her and not Cerebro" He thought to the professor.

"Not yet Kurt please be patiant we'll find something soon enaugh" The Professor minded to him.

"Professor I've found something" Said Jean as she held a book in her hands that she had found under the mattrice. She handed it to him.

"Hmm........this appeares to be a Dream Diary" he said as he looked it over carefully.

"So the kid keeps a Journal of all her dream's she's had" Asked Logan.

"it appeares so Logan" he said.

"Miku seems to be a musician she has alot of instraments and sheet music in here" Scott said.

"And so was her parents" Said the professor.

"Professor.......Did you know her mother at some point in time" He asked.

"No but when I looked into her memories I've seen that her father was rather good at playing the instraments so he taught Miku how to play them as well as he did.....but the sheet music with words on them are her mothers while the sheet music that don't have words are her fathers........her mother must've been a singer.........but these seem to be her own music" he said. observing the sheet music infront of him then the two piles of sheet music on the table.

"Charles........you should take a look at this....I opened up her Dream Diary and I found this page in it as I was looking trough it" Said Logan as he handed the professor the Dream Diary.

When the professor looked in the diary he had noticed that Miku started to have the same dream as Kurt had on the very same night he had started. but She had also had dreams of him of when she was a little girl as well. "Kurt I think we've found something. When you come back to the institute at your assigned time both of you come to the library as soon as you can" Said the professor.

"ALRIGHT" he minded cheerfully.

"Kurt not so loud please" he minded back.

"Sorry professor I'm just really exited" he minded softly.

"What are you so exited about Kurt" Asked miku as they headed into their second class which was math.

"It's nothing Miku I'll tell you later" He said as he blushed slightly.

She looked at him and smiled. "whatever you say blue boy' She said as she giggled lightly. He joined her. "I always wanted to say that Blue Boy" She said.

"I am blue but I'm also fuzzy" he said.

She giggled. "yes you are...............Do you rememeber what I said yesterday about your pointy ears" She asked.

"Yes......Vhy do you not think their adorable anymore" he asked sadly.

She giggled a little more. "I still think they're adroable.......I really ment it when I said it they really are adorable" She said as she looked off to the side as she blushed slightly.

he blushed. "R-really" he asked.

"Of corse....and don't say that they aren't cause they are" She said as her blush grew.

He smiled as his blush grew. "I von't" he said calmly.

She smiled. "good" She said.

After lunch they headed off to their classes which were ceramics and woods. "if you need me I'm in the class next door alright If the classmates are mean to you let me know somehov alright" he said.

"Alright" She replied as she smiled. "Why are you so worried about me anyways it's not like I'm gonna get hurt or anything" She asked.

"I just get this veird feeling that you vill....I don't knov vhen but you vill" he said worriedly.

"I'll be alright..........but even if I do get hurt I won't be able to contact you cause I can't Read minds like Jean and the professor can" She said as she looked at him.

"That's vhy My class is Next to yours so that if I hear that your in trubble or in pain I can go rushing over there and try not to let them see your povers" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't think your teacher would be able to let you do that Kurt Becides I'll be fine I promise and I won't let them see my powers" She said as she headed into her ceramics class.

Thirty minutes later Miku's teacher left the room to make some copies of a test and left her Teacher's Assistant in charge. "Alright class I'm going to make some copies of the quiz I shall return in twenty minutes while I'm gone Ashley your in charge" Said the teacher as she headed out the door. When she came back she saw Miku lying on the concrete with blood everywhere and bruises all along her body. She ran over to her but she noticed that she was saying something so quietly that she could barely even hear her. "MIKU....Miku are you alright........Ashley what has happened here" She asked as she turned to Ashley the teacher's assistant.

"Some of the boys wated to talk to her so they took her out of the room and outside but then when she came in she was like this then she just fell right there she looks far too weak to even move" She lied as she tried not to smile.

The teacher looked down at her as she tried to think of what she was saying. "What are you trying to say Miku....do you need someone" she asked.

"K-K-Kur-Kur-Kurt" She said softly and weakly.

"Kurt....Does anyone know who this Kurt is" She asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah he's in my math class I over heard them talking this morning she asked him what class did he have for this hour and he said Woods with Mr. Willow" Said a boy that was sitting in Miku's table.

"Mr. Willow is just next door I'll go talk to him in the meantime you kids keep an eye on her" She said as she went through the door that connected her room to Mr. willows room.

When She walked in the door Kurt looked up and saw her walking to Mr. Willow. "Isn't that Miku's teacher" he thought to himself beginning to get worried.

Mr. Willow noded his head and looked over at Kurt. "Kurt may we speak to you for a moment outside please" He said.

Kurt got up and walked out the door with them. "Vhat is it" he asked beginning to get a little more worried.

"........It's about Mikushi......Mrs. Stone went out of the room for thirty minutes to copy some papers and left her T.A. in charge while she was gone and when she came back She was lying on the ground with bruises and blood all over her........It seems that some boys wanted to speak to her but ended up beating her......She's been saying your name since she came back into the room" He said sadly as he opened the door to Mrs. Stones classroom.

"I had a feeling something might happen to you Miku" he thaught as he looked inside and saw her surounded by boys with Ashley in the middle smiling down at her but then looked up frowning when she saw Kurt running tward them. He bend down and gently lifted her up. "Miku are you alright" he asked worriedly.

"She can't hear you she fainted not long ago" said Ashley.

Kurt looked down at her even more worriedly then ever, but then he heard the professor in his mind. "Kurt Teleport her to the institute's infermary I'll wipe their minds later" he minded to him.

Kurt did what he was told and teleported her to the institute. everyone's eyes widened as he teleported. "Where'd they go" Asked Ashley.

"HE'S A MUTANT" said Dunkin Who sat accross from the boy in Miku's table.

Kurt appeared in the institute infurmary as he saw the professor rolling tward them. "Set her on the table Kurt" He said.

He set her on the table. "Everyone knovs that I'm a Mutant nov professor" he said sadly.

"you did what had to be done.....when I'm finished with Miku I'll go to the school and wipe everyone's minds that saw you teleport....Right now I want you to leave the room I'll let you know when I'm finished examining and treated her wounds" He said as he examined her wounds.

"Yes professor" Kurt said sadly as he walked twards the door. he looked behind him and noticed that The professor was going to the other side of the room to get some bandages. he Quickly teleported to Miku and gave her a peck on the cheeck then teleported out of the room.

The professor looked at Miku. "it appears you've changed Kurt quite alot since he's had those dreams about you Miku....Our young Kurt is growing up into a fine young lad....His love for you is strong and it gets stronger with each passing second he's with you......he met you last month and already he's acting like he's known you all his life" said the professor softly. After he had treated to her wounds He told Kurt to come back in.

"Is she alright Professor" He asked worriedly as he sat down in the chair next to her. He gently grabed her hand and noticed the shock he had felt the last time he had touched her.

"She will be fine you're able to take her to her room now but she won't wake for a few hours Orouro had changed her into some clean clothing and put the clothing she was waring earlier in the washer.........You must enjoy being with her quite alot don't you" he asked.

Kurt looked at him and smile. "Yes" he said softly as he looked at her.

".....Your love for her gets stronger every second you're with her...She's lucky to have a friend like you" The professor said.

"She told me that I'm her best friend..........the only friend she's ever knovn that actually likes vhat she does on the count of her abilities and her hidden talents...........but she denies that she's good at vhat she does" He explained as he looked at her gripping her hand a little tightler.

"So I see......you should take her to her room the others will be back from school shortly and I don't want them to worry too much about her" He said.

"Yes professor" He said as he gently picked Miku up bridal style and teleported her into her room which now has all her instraments and everything from her appartment in her room now. He gently set her on the bed and covered her up. he looked down at her and smiled but his eyes still looked very worried then he frowned. "I promised I vould protect you.........but look at vhat you've gotten yourself into.........boys shouldn't beat up on a beautiful girl like you.....And you shouldn't listen to vhat they say about your talents I think your abilities are amazingly gorgeous and I don't mean just your povers...........I also mean your talents for making music and singing........So don't listen to vhat they say.............Vhat am I thinking talking to her like this she's asleep pull it together Kurt" He explained sweetly as he touched her face where a long cut was. He remembered that he too had a cut on his oposite cheeck from hers where he accidently cut himself as he looked up to see Mrs Stone walking into the classroom.

A few hours later she woke up to the sound of someone trying to play her guitar. she quietly looked over and tried to find out who it was but she knew by the sound of it's voice and she smiled.

"Sheesh hov does she make this thing vork" Kurt said to himself as he tried to play a note but ended up making two notes.

"Sometimes it's good to play two notes rather then just one......it's what gives the instrament you play the harmony you need" She explained as she sat up making Kurt jump from the sound of her voice.

Kurt turned around with wide eyes. he set down the guitar gently and ran over to her and gently laid her back down. "please you mustn't sit up you vere badly injured......and I know that no boys vould do this to you so vho vas it" he said as he sat down at the side of her bed.

"it was Ashley....Mrs. Stone's Teacher's Assistant" She braught out a knife and started punching me and kicking me then started to cut me.......I'm not sure why" She said sadly.

"I should've been there to protect you from her.........Vhen I came in the room she vas looking at you.....Smiling.......that's when I knev that she had something to do vith this" He said as he looked down in sadness.

She looked at him and smiled gently as she sat up gently grabing one of his hands. "At least your here with me now right" She said softly. she noticed the cut he hat on his cheeck. "What happened here Kurt" She asked as she gently touched it with her free hand.

"It's nothing I just cut myself on accident............it vas vhen your Teacher came into my classroom to talk to Mr. Villow about you............I started to feel vorried vhen she came in" He explained.

"I had a feeling that you were worried about me and my feeling was right......Kurt you don't have to worry about me all the time" She said as she kissed his cheeck where the cut was. he blushed madly then looked away in sadness.

"yes I do Miku..............You mean everything to me.......vhy do you think I've been here the vhole time.......vell.....Almost the vhole time" He explained.

She giggled. she looked over at the clock as it read ten-o-clock PM. "it's getting late.........how long was I asleep" She asked.

"let's see you fainted at school you vere awake for a little vhile in the infermery but then as soon as I left you fell back asleep and nov you just voke up" He said.

"you look tired Kurt maybe you should go to bed It's been a long day........becides tomarrows school remember" She said.

"Nah today's Friday we don't have school tomarrov becides I don't feel tired yet" he said as he laid down on her bed horazontally.

She smiled and laid down in her stumich Virticle to his laying her head in his stumich. he blushed slightly but didn't bother moving. He looked up at the celing remembering how they first met. He put is arm around her back as he smiled. She looked at him in confusion. "I wonder why he isn't pushing me off" She said as she blushed slightly. then she noticed that there was a tear rolling down his blue fuzzy face. "Kurt........What's wrong............Why are you crying" She asked as she sat up and looked at him sadly.

"I'm not crying.......I just have something in my eye" He lied. She looked at him worriedly and dried his tear.

"You're worried about me that much huh.......have you ever asked yourself why you worry about me as much as you do" She asked.

"I already knov vhy.....but I von't tell you..........at least not yet anyvay" he said calmly but sadly.

"Why not........You can tell me anything Kurt you know that....We're best friends..............right" She asked.

"of corse ve are and don't you dare think that ve aren't it's just............I should've been there for you vhen you got hurt.............I promised The professor that I vould protect you and vhat did I do............I let the Teacher's assistant beat you to a pulp and cut you real bad........some best friend I turned out to be" He said as he got up and walked to the balcony clinching his fists together being mad at himself.

She got up and ran after him. "Kurt please don't be like this.................Now your worrying me" She said as she grabed one of his fists beginning to cry.

He looked at her and noticed her crying. he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I should be the one vorrying about you Miku" He said.

"What did you mean by 'I mean everything to you'....I don't understand that Kurt" She asked.

"You mean much more to me then you'll ever knov" He said sweetly. He looked off to the side blushing madly.

She wraped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Oh Kurt you big blue goofball you think I don't know what those words mean. I can tell by how fast your heart's beating and trust me my heart's goin just as fast as yours is right now" she said calmly as she laid her head over his heart hearing the lug dug sound of his heartbeat.

He blushed madly as he felt her arms around his neck for the first time. he looked at her and smiled and hugged her. then he noticed that she was starting to get tired. "Alright it's time for both of us to go to bed ve've got a big day tomarrov....vho knovs maybe ve might get set off on a mission" he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her room and laid her on the bed. "And plus your still veak you can barely even stand" he said gently as he covered her up. he nelt down to where he was eye level to hers as he smiled lovingly. "And don't listen to vhat other people say about vho you are and vho they vhant you to be because you're beautiful and gougeous the vay you are" He said as he kissed her forehead and stroaked her long silkey hair. "nov go to sleep....You knov vhere I'll be if you need me....alright" he said as he stood up. He started to walk away but she gently grabed his hand.

She got up out of bed and walked over to him and gave him a gentle peck on the cheeck. "Sweet dreams....Alright" she said as she smiled.

He looked at her and blushed slightly but then smiled and huged her tightly. "Same to you...Miku" He said. he looked deep into her eyes. "You van't me to say in the room vith you....don't you" He said as he sighed.

She looked down blushing slightly. "J-just in case an intruder comes" She said shyly.

He looked at her and smiled. "Alright.....but just for tonight.....and don't tell the professor if he finds out vho knovs vhat vould happen.....nov get back into bed ok you're still veak" He said as he put her back into bed then teleported into his room to grab a blanket and his pillow then teleported back to her room. he set his blanket and pillow on her recliner then walked back over to her as he saw her with tears in her eyes. "vhat's vrong Miku" He asked.

"It's nothing Kurt" She said as she quickly laid down with her blanket over her head as she quietly sobed.

He put his hand on her sholder. "If it vas nothing then you vouldn't be crying right nov......Tell me....Vhat's vrong" He said as he sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on her head.

"...........I just have some nightmaric illusion problems alright................let's just say they seem to be evolving somehow and I don't want to get the professor, you, or anyone else involved in it.............I maynot show it when I'm awake but they are evolving I can feel it throughout my body and I'm not sure how much longer I can sustain it from awakinging......once when it awakens.........no one is safe around me......not even you or the other X-Men" She said as she looked at him worriedly.

"Your povers are evolving.....Miku you should have the professor help you vith it....and I can help too" He said.

"No..........I don't want either of you to get involved with this.......now go to sleep it's already past midnight" she said as she closed her eyes.

He looked at her worriedly then gave her a quick peck on the cheeck. "You should at least let us try to help.....Ve care about your safety...........ve ALL do........Especually me and the Professor but mostly me" He said as he got up and walked twared the recliner then sat in it wrapping the blanket around him and putting his head on the pillow.

She smiled at what he had just said but blushed as he kissed her cheeck her eyes still closed. "You know Kurt.....you always seem to know how to make me smile even in bad times" She said without looking at him.

He smiled. "I'm a funny dude most of the time but sometimes I can be serious vhen I vant to be.......I'm alvays serious on vhat I say about you....That I can not tell a lie" He said.

She smiled. "Just go to sleep furrball......I'll see you in the morning" She said.

"Technically it is morning" He said.

She giggled lightly but softly. "I mean when the sun comes up" She said.

"I knov" He said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Miku" he said to her.

"Goodnight Kurt.....Sweet dreams" She said.

The next morning Kurt woke up surounded in pure darkness. he looked around but all he could see was Miku's Illusions. he saw that the illusion of him was being posessed and was walking tward the injured Miku Illusion holding a knife in his hands. His eyes widened as he saw the Illusion of himself was about ready to stab Miku into the heart. But he was hesitating. The Miku Illusion was telling him to fight it. The Kurt illusion tried to fight it but it was too strong and so he tried to attack her. but that's when the room went back to normal as Miku woke up as she screamed.

Kurt ran over to her, Sat on the side of her bed, and held her tightly. "It vas only a dream Miku...I promise I von't hurt you" He said calmly.

"What's wrong Miku" said the professor as him, Logan, and Rouge came into the room.

"Kurt....if it was only a dream.....Then why did it feel so real" She said as she showed him her arm as she cried. He saw that there were cuts all over it just like the Miku illusion she had created. his eyes widened.

The professor's eyes widened as he looked over the new wounds. "Miku please....calm down let me help you....Kurt do you have any idea what's going on" he asked.

"Vhen I woke up I vas surounded by darkness and I sav Illusions of myself and her........I vas posessed I had a knife in my hands......I think I vanted to kill her vith it....but I hesitated......her illusion povers are evolving professor.........if they reach their full pover and if it avakens......then ve von't be safe around her anymore" He said.

"Hmm So your powers are evolving" He said as he looked at Miku.

"I-It's just my Illusion powers professor......it seems that I can create them without using any musical instrament or my voice......but that's what's bad about it because I can now create them with every dream I have good or bad" She said as she looked at Kurt.

"And the one that she had just had vas bad.......I'm very vorried about her professor" Said Kurt as he hugged her tighter.

"I know Kurt....I'm worried about her too.........let me see into your mind and see what's causing this evolving" He said.

She noded her head and sat close to the professor as he held out his hand and put it on her forehead. they both closed their eyes as he consentrated on the dream she had. After awhile he moved away very quickly as Miku fell backwards into Kurt's arms. "Miku.....is she alright professor" He asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do some tests on her Kurt" he said sadly as he looked at Logan. "Logan set up the infermery room please" He said.

Logan looked at Miku then at the professor. "I don't think the infermery room would hold up to her power if it's increasing that much" He said.

"vait....I've got an idea" Said Kurt.

"What is that Elf" Said Logan.

"Vell if it goes badly then I can Teleport her out of the infermery and somevhere outside vhere she can't hurt anyone but me......if that doesn't vork then I'll have to think of something else" He said.

"Are you sure about this Kurt you may sereously get hurt" Said the Professor.

Kurt noded his head. "I'm sure Professor.............I promised that I vould protect her and so I vill" He said.

"Kurt I don't want to hurt you" Miku said worriedly.

"Don't vorry Miku it's only an emergancy strategy that we may have to use if your pover become too out of controle for the professor to handle" he said as he held her.

"That doesn't help Kurt" She said.

"I promise everything'll be alright as long as I'm around.....I von't let you get hurt" He vowed.

"I can obsorb some of her power" Said Rouge.

"No Rouge that'll only cause the power to awaken and that is something we have to avoid at all costs right Elf" said Logan.

Kurt noded his head. "Right"

"Your illusions have evolved once before but nothing like this correct" Said the professor as he looked at Miku.

She noded her head yes. "That's correct Professor"

Kurts eyes widened slightly. "you mean they've evolved once before" he asked.

"Yes.....but not like this....and not as much at is it now....but it was when I was five I didn't know it at the time untill my mother told me" She said.

"Tell me Miku....When did you first started noticing that you had powers" The professor asked.

"When I was three when I first started singing and learning to play my instraments.....my mother was the lead singer of her group while my father played guitar....my father wanted me to learn as many instraments as I could like he did and my mother taught me how to sing.........that's probibly the bace of where my Illusions come from" She said.

"Or maybe vhen your Illusions vere born" said Kurt as he looked at her.

"Maybe but no one will ever know for sure" She said as she looked down in sadness.

"Tell us......how did your parents die" Asked the professor.

"you should know that very well professor" She said sadly.

"Yes but Kurt and the others do not know.....and I can tell that Kurt is curious about what happened to them aren't you Kurt" said the professor.

"I am.....but she doesn't have to say anything about her parents untill she's ready to" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. By the time it was afternoon she had begun her testing. Kurt had a feeling that something bad might happen to her. "Kurt....There's a saying that my mom always told me and my father....'if you worry about someone you hold dear to your heart or if your afraid that they might get hurt then they will in some sort of way'....That's why most people say 'Don't worry'.........so don't worry about me alright......I'll be fine" she said as she started walking tward a pod but he gently grabed her hand pulling her into a tight hug. She blushed madly as he huged her but then she smiled and huged him back. "I'll be alright" She said softly.

"I'll be by your side the vhole time......so if you need me I'll be right there with you every step of the vay......Alright" he said as he looked at her. She smiled and noded her head gently then gave him a gentle peck on the cheek liping something to him then turns and gets inside the pod. For a whole hour Kurt was trying to figure out what she said when she liped those words liping the words to himself over and over again many times before he finally realized what she has liped to him. His eyes widened.

"What is it Kurt" Asked the professor as he watched over his moniter of a small virsion of Miku on his screen and her brain wave and heart beat patterns.

"It's nothing professor" He said as he looked at the pod that Miku was in. He smiled at her lovingly as he liped some words to her. "Vhat am I thinking she's asleep" He said quietly to himself.

"Pure love is a wonderful thing when you know it's true" Said the professor.

Kurt's eyes widened, Blushing madly as his muscles tenced up. "V-vhat do you mean Professor" He asked still blushing.

"You have feelings for Mikushi am I correct" He said as he roled over to the pod.

"V-Vho said I did" Kurt said as he looked away but glanced at Miku every now and then.

He smirked. "Everyone can tell that you're in love with her even Rouge and Logan" He said as he looked byond Kurt as Logan and rouge walked in.

"How's Sleeping Beauty" Asked Logan as he walked tward the pod.

"Her brain waves are off the charts......her brain levels are almost as high as mine......but most of her brain waves are coming from her imagination" Said the professor.

"professor how long will it be untill she gets out of that pod" Rouge asked.

"Not for a while Rouge please you have to be paitant like Kurt" He replied.

Rouge saw Kurt sitting on the chair infront of the pod as he stared at it sadly but lovingly. "You alright Kurt" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said sadly with the sadness in his eyes turned to worry.

"Hey I better not see any worrying in those eyes of yours Kurt remember what she said before she even went in there" Said Rouge as she walked over and gently wacked him in the back of the head.

"yeah I remember......I can't help it Rouge I feel like she needs me.....the look on her face tells me that she needs me" He said.

"...........yeah Kurt I don't think she can move when she's in there" She said.

"Yes she can I've seen her move...........not once have I moved from this spot....and I've seen her move....her facial expression changes.....and every once in a vhile she tviches" He explained as he looked closely at Miku as she slept. She saw her smile. "See look she's smiling she must be having a good dream" He said.

"Whatever you say lover elf I believe you" She said as she saw her smiling then walked away.

Kurt stared at her for many minutes carefully examining her beautiful fetures never looking at anything else but her. "she is so cute vhen she sleeps" he said quietly to himself as he watched her. Just then he saw her facil expression chnge from happy to scared or frightened as he saw blue electricity surounding her head. He looked at her worriedly. "hang in there Miku you can do it just fight it" He said quietly.

Just then an alarm went off but it was different then the intruder alarm. This one had a somewhat higher pitch. "Oh no this is not good....Kurt get her out of there NOW" said the professor as he tried to get things back into controle but couldn't.

"Right" he said as he teleported into the pod, grabed her, and then teleported her outside into the gardens. "Miku vake up Miku please you can't let your povers take controle of you please you have to vake up" he said worriedly as he gently shook her.

He saw the blue electricity beginning to fade away as her frightened espression changed to looking somewhat sad but then she began to getntly open her eyes. "mmmm....K-Kurt.....How long was I asleep" She asked as she looked at him.

He hugged her tightly. "Miku your avake I'm so relieved............You vere asleep for a couple of hours......Did you have a bad dream" he asked as he huged her, Holding her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

"It started out as a good dream but then it turned into a nightmare.....but then I heard your voice calling out my name....And then a light shone within the darkness and I saw you....so I ran to you as fast as I could. You held out your hand for me and I gently grabed it....but when I touched it you disapeared and now I woke up" She elplained.

He smiled and huged her tightly. "I guess that's vhat happens when someone stays by the person they love" He said as he broke the hug. She looked at him in confusion. "Ever since you vent into that pod I never left your side not once.......And you had me vondering vhen you liped those words to me before you vent in.....It took me a VHOLE hour trying to figure out vhat you said...............but I realised vhat it vas that you said" He said as he smiled.

She blushed madly as she looked off to the side. "So you figured it out.....nomrally my parents never did figure out what I would lip something to them so I'd have to do the sign language for them" she explained.

His smile grew. "Anouther one of your vonderful hidden talents has finally been revieled" he said as he chuckled a little. she joined in.

she looked down in sadness. "but even though I liped those words to you I know that you don't feel the same way abou-" She started to say before she was stoped as he kissed her. Her eyes widened.

"Vho says I don't feel the same vay......remember vhen I said that you mean everything to me...you mean the vhole vorld to me.....no the vhole universe no even more then that" He said.

She blushed madly then smiled and huged him tightly. "And you mean just as much to me then I do to you" She said. She put her hand on his cheeck. "your such a furball....but your a warm furball.....sometimes you can be an idiot.......but your my Idiot" she said as she kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you" She whispered when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too" He wispered back. He kissed her once more then looked up as he saw many shooting stars flying across the sky. "look up.....Shooting stars" He said as he pointed upwards.

She looked up as well watching the shooting stars. she laid her head on his neck and put her hands on his chest. "Beautiful aren't they" She said in amazement.

"Not as beautiful as you are" He said as he held her close to him hugging her tightly.

She smiled warmly as she laid her head on his chest smelling his unique sent silently. Then looked at him as she got up. "come on let's go see what the professor's found out while I was in the pod" She said as she held out her hand for his.

He smiled, noded, then grabed her hand as she helped her up. He kissed her cheeck. "I just hope it's something good" He said as they walked back inside.

When they got back to the lab the Professor was fixing the moniter with his mind. "I get the feeling that we lost all data huh" She asked.

"No I put it on a back-up Drive just in case something like this would happend" He said as he rolled over to them then put the CD in Cerebro.

"I told you not to worry about me Kurt" She said as she gently bonked him in the forehead but smiled. "But I'm glad you did" She whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheeck while the proffessor, Logan, or Rouge weren't looking.

"I couldn't help it.......I'm in love vith the girl that vas in the pod" he whispered to her.

She smiled then looked at the Professor. "So what did you find professor" She asked.

"Your Illusion powers are indeed evolving but they only evolve when your dreaming so you don't have to worry about it when your awake" He replied.

"But even when I'm dreaming it's gonna be a problem because When I dream I won't know if I make Illusions or not in reality" She said.

"Hmm that would be a problem.....and when your illusions are created you feel the pain the illusionic virsion of you gets when your dreaming...that is unusully very srtange.....but the true question is What makes your illusions when you don't have to use any music to create it" he said.

"I'm always asleep so I wouldn't know.................but maybe it has to do with my dreams......I mean before I met Kurt I've always been having dreams about him for some reason....and over things that haven't happened yet.......well now they have but back then it didn't happen" She said.

"You and me both Miku.......talk about deja vu" Krut said.

"More like Deja vu dreams is more like it but it's strange for two mere children to have dreams about one anouther before they even meet for the first time in real life" Said the professor.

"V/We're not children professor" Said Kurt and Miku at the same time. they looked at eachother blushing slightly then they laughed. The professor just smirked.

"Now go on both of you or you'll miss breakfast and believe me it's going fast" Said Logan as he walked in the room.

"Alright Logan ve're going" Said Kurt as he gently grabed Miku's hand and teleported to the kitchen. When they got there most of the food was already gone. "There goes breakfast" He said.

"It's alright Kurty I can make you something" Miku said as she smiled. He blushed when she called him Kurty. She went to the sink and washed her hands. She went to the gridge and grabed the egg container then shut the fridge then went to the freezer and grabed what was left of the bacon and set both of them on the tabe. She grabed out a pan and set it on the stove and put some cooking non-sticking spray on it then cracked the eggs and put them in the pan.

"Do you need any help Miks (Meeks)" He said.

"No it's alright I'm fine I like doing this sort of thing" She said as she grabed anouther pan and put the spray on it then put the bacon on. She looked at him smiling then she noticed him looking down thinking of something. "Whatchya thinking about Kurt" She asked.

"Remember vhen ve first met in first piriod............ever noticed everytime ve touched......for some reason but I'd alvays feel some sort of spark" He asked.

"Yeah I feel it too..........but now I don't seem to feel it anymore whenever we touch now...........Y'know there's a saying that my mother used to tell me. 'If your with a boy. If he touches your hand and if you feel a spark then you'll know he's the one for you'......I didn't get it at first but now I do.........the spark that we felt.....was a sign that we were ment for eachother..................but that's just my opinion" She said as she set his plate down infront of him.

"Thank you Miku" He said as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back then gave him a peck on the cheeck. "Truthfully I think your mother's right about the spark thing" He said as he blushed slightly.

She smiled and hugged him. "I think she's right as well I mean before I met you I had dreams about you of when you were a small boy still living with your parents" She said.

"But ve didn't even knew eachother vhen ve vere children" He said as he looked at her with a peice of bacon in his mouth.

She giggled. "I know silly.......but it's still strange though don't you think" She asked.

"Yeah" He said as he looked down in wonder. Two months later kurt walked into the examening room where Miku was once again in the pod. "Does she have to be in the pod I mean tomarrow's Cristmas eve........Anyways hov is she professor" He asked

"Her imagination is starting to settle down now since we've been doing these tests on her her Illusion powers won't awaken anytime soon but we still have to keep an eye on them but they're not evolving anymore for right now" he said.

Kurt cheered with happiness as he jumped for joy then he looked into the pod and sees that miku's eyes were opened as she was giggling through her breathing mask. "Miku.....professor is Miku suposed to be avake vhen she's in the pod" He asked as he looked at her.

"No the liquid inside the pod should keep her asleep.........unless if she's dreaming that she's in the pod" He said as he looked at him. he looked at her with worry in his eyes. "don't worry Kurt she'll be alright becides tommarow, Friday, and the whole weekend she can have the day off so that she can spend them with you or however she wants but then we'll have to so some more testing on her on Monday" He said

Kurt smiled as he looked at Miku. She smiled back. Just then a green light appeared in the moniter. "Vhat's that mean" he asked.

"it means that the tests are done for the weekend so you can get her out if you like once when I let the liquid out" he said as he pressed a blue button which made the liquid in the pod sink down qith miku sinking down with it.

once when the liquid was finally out she was sleeping on beetle position hair and body soaking wet with the access liquid. Kurt smiled as he took off her breathing mask and wraped her in a towel over her special suit Storm had given her for the teasts and picked her up bridal style. "She's cute vhen she's asleep" he said.

the professor smiled. "once when she's dry and away have her change into some clean clothes but for right now take her back to her room and let her rest" He said.

Kurt noded his head then teleported to her room. He set her down gently on her bed with the towel still over her. then he went over to her closet and picked out a shirt that would look cute on her then set it on the side of her bed. A few hours later She woke up. She looked around the room but couldn't find Kurt anywhere. She looked at the edge of her bed and saw that he had already picked out some cothes for her to ware. She put them on the looked around again. She looked out the balcony door and saw him sitting on the railing watching the snow fall. She put on her coat then opened the door. "What are you doing out here in the cold Kurty" She asked as she walked up next to him. She made him jump.

"Miku you scared me......Hov long have you been up" He askd.

"I just got up................So when's my next testing day...Wait lemme guess is it tomarrow" asked.

"Monday......The professor said that you can have the rest of the week off and continue tesing on Monday" he said as he looked at her smiling.

"that's good......no wonder you were cheering for joy" She said.

"Y-you mean you sav that" He said as his eyes widened.

She giggled. "No but I had a dream about it............Sometimes I dream about the future but sometimes I dream about the present like earlier when I was still asleep and you were talking to the Professor that was happening while I was dreaming it at the same time........do you understand what I'm saying Kurt" She said calmly.

He noded his head yes then wraped an arm around her hugging her tightly. "I understand Miku.......I sav the others doing their gift exchanging so I thaught I'd give you your present" He said as he held out a small box wraped in blue wrapping paper with mistletoes all over it and a red bow.

"Awww the color on the box is the same shade as your fur.............thanks Kurt" She said as she kissed his cheeck. "OH that reminds me be right back" She said as she ran into her room. She grabed a medium sized box wraped with red wrapping paper with a blue bow on it then ran back out. "Here.........I made 'them' for you" She said holding out her present to him. They exchanged gifts.

"ok on the count of three ve'll unvrap them at the same time ready.......one.......two......two in a half.....two and three quarters" he began.

She giggled. "Kurt" She said as she smiled.

"three" He said as they both unwraped their presents. Kurt got a red hand knitted swetter with the yellow X-Men symbol on the back but on the front was a blue heart and a cookie jar filled with his favorite sweets inside. he put on his new swetter. "Vell Vhat do you think" He asked.

"Just as I had pictured it............the cookie jar I made in Cermaics class" She said as she smiled. She opened hers up to reveal a pure golden silver neclace with a locket. The locket was shaped like a heart with a blue heart-shaped jewel in the middle with white smaller jewels around it. She opened up the locket ad it held a picture of him and her from halloween and one of them on the day they met. "Awwwwww Kurt thank you so much I love it" She said as she hugged him tightly.

He smiled then put the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad you like it....It's a symbol of my love for you Miku" He said as he hugged her back.

"The swetter I made is a symbole of my love for you" She replied. She looked up and noticed a mistletoe hanging above them. "Kurty.......look up" She said.

He looked up at the mistletoe and smiled as he chuckled slightly.

"You put that up there didn't you Kurt" She asked.

"Mayyyybeee" He said.

"You furball" she said as she smiled. She kissed him tenderly.

He kissed her back deepening the kiss. he wraped his arms around her waist as she wraped her arms around his neck. they broke the kiss after a minute had past. Just then they felt something cold on their noses. they looked back up and noticed that it was snowing.

"It's snowing Oh Kurt isn't it beautiful" She said.

"Yeah.......let's get inside before you start to catch a cold vith that vet hair of yours" He said as he teleported her inside.

"Alright" She said sadly. "But don't you want to enjoy the snow for at least a LITTLE while" She asked.

"As long as I'm vith you I can enjoy everything" He said as he walked over to her dresser and grabed her hair brush. He walked back to her and started brushing her hair gently.

"Kurt you don't have to do that here let me brush my own hair" she said as she tried to grab the brush away from him.

"And let you ruin it I don't think so you brush too hard............plus I vant to do it" He said as he kept the hair brush away from her. He continued to brush when she gave up.

"And Why do you want to do this" She asked.

"cause your hair looks prettier vhen it's brushed more gently" He replied. as he set the hair brush down. "There finished" He said.

She smiled at what he had done when she looked in the mirrior. just then she felt something furry on her cheeck. She looked at Kurt who was smiling at her lovingly. She gently jumped on him which made him loose his balance for a breif moment and she kissed him passionately. "I love you my big blue furball......and Merry Christmas" She said when they broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas my Miku" He said as He kissed her once more. 


End file.
